Don't go breaking my heart
by FleurForce
Summary: He normally hated singing, but as much as he didn't want to admit it... He was enjoying himself -but only because of Sarah, of course.


**So I leave the MBAV section, to come find it turned all Bethan? But seriously; I'm dissapointed Etharah fans. Tsk, I hope my improved English is readable. We have my ex- to thank for that.  
****Ethan - Bold | Sarah - Normal**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would have a season 3 (-and more Etharah)**

* * *

"Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me!"

Sarah was singing from the top of her lungs, as Jane was running around her room in what she thought to-be a theatrical dance. This was without a doubt; the best Friday the little girl was having (in quite a while).

The party that was un-doubtly being held in his little sister's room didn't go unnoticed by Ethan, seeing as Benny had to keep reminding him of the battle currently on the TV –that was hooked up to his Playstation 3. Suddenly mid-sentence, the magician's; level thirty warlock, fell down a boulder, his persona falling into an untimely death. Rory, who was sitting on the bed, munching on disgusting dead rats –hit Ethan across his face. If only he wasn't (so obviously) enticed with the un-dead beauty of a babysitter, they would all be the highest ranked players in their game; 'Mythical Wars'.

"Would you look at that, Teethan", he spat in a nasty tone, "We lost!" Well, at least it wasn't a very important quest, but of course, Rory felt more-or-less otherwise. The vampire quickly became hysterical. But the seer didn't hear a word of what he said; he was too busy listening to the sweet sound of Sarah's voice.

"Look, I'm gonna grab a coke", Benny yelled in a hurry, walking out of the door, "You guys need to fix this!" He said, moving ever so slowly down the stairs, which lead down to the main hall. Meanwhile Rory looked dumbstruck, as a herd of mountain trolls came marching towards their avatars.

"E… I sure could use some help right now..." The boy whimpered, hoping he somehow had found a way to Ethan's conscience, as he continued fumbling with the joysticks of his charcoal controller. His cries didn't seem to improve the situation by much though, as the latter stood from his desk chair, and without a worry, headed towards the other end of the upstairs hall. Remembering to tap gently on door, of his younger sister's bedroom, before peeking his head inside.

"Won't you take me to, Funkytown?"

The knocking on the door caught the girls' attention, whom were already dragging Ethan over to the karaoke stand. Against his will, of course, his sister even went as far as forcing a simple spare microphone into his left hand. Sarah immediately pressed her back up against his, slowly jutting back and forth, colliding with his back every now and then. As they sang along to the rest of the song, Ethan trying (but failing), at keeping up with the older girl's pace.

Karaoke wasn't really his forte, based on the fact that he was as tone death as someone who were actually death. So stating that this was social-suicide; wasn't exactly an understatement.

But regardless, Ethan was finding himself to be enjoying this. But if you were to ask, he would deny it in a heartbeat. But who could not enjoy having an absurdly beautiful girl –woman, dancing in your arms? Just imagine swinging around in absolute bliss, even if was to such a lame song as 'Funkytown'. Hearing her laugh was totally worth it though, especially since it wasn't something he heard on a regular basis. As the song came to a conclusion, he tried not to frown as she left his open arms.

"Wanna go for another round?" Sarah quickly asked. Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea, seeing as the guys had probably send a search party after him. This didn't stop him from plastering a wide grin onto his face though. He could never say no to Sarah, no matter how hard he tried, she was after all; the most amazing thing to ever happen to him, supposedly.

"Cool, I have this one song stuck in my head..." she mumbled, as she went to adjust the machine for the next song, "can you hold onto that, Jane?" She handed over her pink bedazzled mic to the smaller girl, quickly flashing Ethan a smirk as she did so. She took his microphone from his grasp, and threw it onto the bed in the corner, as the beginning of "Don't go breaking my heart", started playing softly.

He couldn't shake of the feeling that he knew where this was going, as she grabbed his hands, and placed them on either side of her waist, while gently tying hers around his neck. A blush found itself settling onto his cheeks as she sang the first line.

"Don't go breaking my heart."

He reluctantly responded with; "**I couldn't if I tried**."

Sarah smiled that lovely smile of hers, leaning closer to him. "Honey, if I get restless..."

"**Baby, you're not that kind**-" he hurriedly answered, grabbing onto her tighter, lifting her a few inches above the floor. She let out a squeal, as this had surprised her, but she let him drag her around the room in a silly dance. Closing her eyes, he opened his mouth for the next part –before cutting in with the appropriate lyrics describing his actions.

"You take the weight off of me!"

He didn't know where this sudden boost of confidence came from, but he let it run its course, he was definitely _not_ about to protest. **"Honey, when you knocked on my door..."**

"I gave you my key!" She looked into his brown eyes, as if asking if he was ready for the next part. He nervously nodded, slightly reassuring her before swallowing a big lump stuck in his throat.

"**Nobody knows it!**"  
"When I was down..."  
"**I was your clown!**"  
"Nobody knows it..."  
"**Right from the start!**"

"I gave you my heart..."  
"**I gave you my heart!**"

Spinning her around, Ethan couldn't help but laugh at how much he _was_ enjoying this. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he had this much, while singing at that! As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to _like_ this cliché song as well-

"Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my…" Lowering his voice a tad bit -just like Elton John would've done, Ethan rested his forehead on top of Sarah's.

"**Please don't go breaking my heart…**"

Silence overcame them, as they stood still just relinquishing the moment. He didn't know much time had passed, before Jane started applauding them with whistles and claps. "That was amazing, big bro!"The little girl screeched, jumping up and down like a madman. The teens both let out a breathy laugh, as they bowed for Jane. Tugging at his sleeve, Ethan allowed Sarah to intertwine their hands together. He lifted them up to his lips in a shy manner, leaning down a little to place a sweet kiss on top of her right hand. Sarah let her gaze wander over to the cushion beside her, making her hair cover her red cheeks from him-

"Alright, you are either going to hand him over, or we'll remove him by force!" A voice that surely belonged to Benny came in through the door, and Sarah reluctantly let go of her duet partners hand.

"I guess that's my call to leave then..." He awkwardly muttered, as he stepped over the cords on the carpeted floor and towards the bedroom exit.

"Hey, Teethan..." Gosh, it sounded so cute when she said it.

"What?" He quickly turned around, in hope that she would protest against the two nerds awaiting him behind the closed door.

What happened was even better than he could've ever imagined, because as he turned around –Sarah's lips were moving against his in what he was sure was a kiss. He didn't know what to do, as he found himself paralyzed by the feel of her soft lips on his. Even as her hands found themselves tangling in his dark curls, tugging left and right.

"Three, two…" At this the older girl disconnected herself from him, and he was urgently thrown out of the room in the blink of a flash, afraid that dork and dorkier might find her and Ethan in a… Resting her back against the door, the girl managed to catch her breath.

"Okay, you win! Twenty bucks it is!" Her eyes drifted over to Jane, who was currently trying to stifle awfully loud fit of giggles.

Outside of the pink bedroom the guys were venturing back to their paused game, going over different strategies to overthrow the leader of another fraction. But unknown to the two walking in front of him, Ethan was wiping lipstick off of his lips -in an attempt to cover any evidence that may lead the boys to believe that he just had his first (but technically second) kiss.


End file.
